AiiDEN&SALOMEPART1
by tiffenyx3gore
Summary: This is a story that started with my best friend and me


Aiden and Salome were lying on Salome's bed as they listened to Salome's favorite band, Eyes Set to Kill. Salome had her head on Aiden's chest and he was playing with her black wig. She kept fingering the ten jelly bracelets on her left hand and sighed happily. "So what are we going to do today babe?" Aiden asked Salome. "Hmm… maybe we could go see that new movie _Remember Me_ with CK and Sam?" Salome replied. "Sure, we'll ask them later but for now, I got an idea." He tilted her chin up and kissed her lightly on the lips and smiled at her. "Oh, I get where you're going, sounds good to me." She said kissing him back softly. She flipped onto her stomach and half laid on Aiden as they kept kissing. Slowly and gently knowing how easily Salome got hurt he unzipped her sweat shirt and slid it off her arms. Salome shivered because of the treatment and medications she was on always made her cold. Aiden smiled and then slid his hands slowly down her back smiling at her. She shivered and kissed his neck softly and lightly breathed on it. After a few minutes of them repeating that Salome got on top of him straddling him and sat up and pulled him with her. As she did she slid his black Avenged Sevenfold shirt up and off of his torso and arms. They both lay back down but Salome kissed Aiden's lips then over to his ear and down to neck. After that she giggled and kissed down his neck to his collar bone, lightly bit it, then continued kissing down to his waist. When she got to the top of his jeans she kissed back up to his collar bone where she bit it again. As she was doing so he moaned slightly and smiled at her. She then kissed and nibbled on his neck and the slight moans he was letting out kept her from stopping. There was lust in both of their eyes and Salome knew she was falling for him. She wasn't sure if he was doing the same or if he was still heartbroken over Ely. He then tilted her face up and kissed her deeply with a lot of tongue action. He then sucked on her bottom lip and smiled when he heard her slight moan. As they continued kissing he slid his hands under her shirt on her back and slid his hands up and pulled her shirt up as he did so. She let him take the shirt off and smiled at him then sucked on his bottom lip. Aiden slightly moaned smiling, loving the feeling of it. Salome slid her teeth across his bottom lip as she pulled away smiling. She looked at him. She then went to nibble on his ear lobe when he flipped over and gently held himself on her but barely put his weight on her. He slid his hand down the back of her bare back and unsnapped her bra then slid it off her arms. After that he kissed her lips then to ear. He nibbled on her ear lightly and down to her neck biting and kissing softly. After that he went to her collar bone and sucked leaving a tiny hickey. He then kissed down to her left breast and lightly licked her nipple then nipped at softly smiling when he heard her moan as he did so. He then kissed down her stomach kissing her then bit it a little harder then everywhere else. Salome moaned a little louder and dug her nails into the bed. She looked down at Aiden and blushed smiling at him. She was running her fingers lightly over his back and smiled pulling on his shoulders so he was coming back up toward her. She smiled biting her lip seductively till he was really close to her face. She kissed him deeply holding him closely to her. She was starting to feel his dick harden as they continued kissing. She was still running her fingers up and down his back. He was running his hands up and down her sides as they continued kissing and his hand rested on Salome's belt. As it sat there he began tugging at it and then took it off. Salome did the same with his and smiled at him. They normally would stop here soon but she had a feeling it was going to go farther. Aiden slid his hand down into her pants pulling them down a little bit and smiled to himself when he felt her silky underwear was damp. Salome blushed and bit her lip trying to ignore the feeling of his fingers. He was rubbing her over the underwear when Salome finally let a moan escape. He smiled to her and kissed her neck softly and bit it softly and a then a little harder. She nibbled on his ear softly when he did that and smiled happily when he moaned. He then slid his hand to the top of her pants and underwear and pulled them both down to her knees. He then bent his head down to her thigh with her legs spread a little and bit her thigh softly while rubbing her again. When he did this she arched her back and moaned digging her nails softly into his back. He moaned when he tasted and felt her juices run into his mouth and kept rubbing her but slipped a finger lightly into her. She kept her back arched and smiled to herself. He swirled his finger around softly rubbing everything inside of her he could touch. He softly added another finger and began fingering her softly and he continued to bite her thigh. Salome continued to moan and occasionally dig her finger nails into his back, when she did, Aiden would moan. Soon enough Salome had an orgasm and came on his fingers. Aiden then took his fingers out and lightly sucked her cum off his fingers after he licked up he thigh and softly licked her and sucked till she shaking with desire again. When she was like this he looked at her and then bent down to bite her ear and asked her if she was ready. Salome smiled to herself and looked at him saying "of course, I've been waiting for this moment babe, I love you."


End file.
